Into the New World Book One: My Little Minecraft
by NutmegKitten725
Summary: When Sky and Deadlox journey into a mysterious portal, they end up in another world, where everyone is a... PONY! Will they make it back to the Minecraft world? Or will they be stuck in Equestria forever?
1. Prologue

*Sky's POV*

I was walking in a forest, not to far away from where I had last seen Deadlox. I was trying to get some peace and quiet, away from friends and stuff that could distract me. _I hope Deadlox doesn't follow me, _I thought.

"Hey! Where are you going? You didn't even finish your dinner!"

"I was trying to get some time away from you."

"Oh, I see. You don't like me anymore."

"No! I just wanted to be alone."

"Well, that's not going to happen," he said. "I'm coming with you."

"Oh, yay! Maybe we'll find a portal to another world," I said sarcastically.

"Come on! Just let me come. I know it's not an adventure, but I just want to come on a walk with you."

"Okay, fine."

We walked for a pretty long time. The blocky sunset looked beautiful. I noticed that the animals were starting to hide. _Probably because monsters are coming out soon. I should warn Deadlox. We need to get home quickly._

"Hey, Deadlox."

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time to find shelter. We're to far away from home to be able to go back without being killed."

"Seriously?" He pointed to his butter armor, and then to mine.

"I know, but we still could get hurt."

"Fine. how about that place?"

"So specific, Deadlox. "That place."

He pointed to an odd building made out of sandstone. The roof was in the shape of a dome.

"It looks like nobody lives there."

"Yup! It looks pretty decent, don't you think?"

"Yeah. It looks decent. Except for the fact that there is lava near the entrance," I raised my voice.

"There are stepping stones," he said trying to calm me down.

"Fine. I guess we could go there."

We sprinted towards the building, and skidded to a halt near the lava. I jumped first._ First step... Second step... Last step... Now, to make it to the building entrance... "_Done! Your turn, Deadlox," I said nervously. Deadlox jumped over the stepping stones way faster then me. I guess that I was just nervous that I would fall into the lava.

We walked inside the building."Woah!" I said. There was glowstone inside, to light it up. The flooring was blocks of quartz. It was amazing! But, there were two other rooms inside. I saw that one of them had beds. "Come on, Deadlox. Let's check out this room," I said, and walked into the other room. Deadlox followed close behind. What we saw in there was unlike anything we'd ever seen in all the history of Minecraft. There, right in front of us, was a portal. It wasn't a Nether portal or an End portal. This portal had diamond blocks around the edges, and a bright pink middle.

"What type of a portal is this?" Deadlox asked.

"I don't know." I've never seen a portal like this. Not to mention one with _pink_ in it. I always thought that if I saw another portal, it would be a Butter Portal, to take you to a Butter Biome."

"Um..."

"Let's check it out."

Slowly, Deadlox and I stepped into the portal.

* * *

**I will be accepting MLP OCs for later chapters.**

**;) Bye!(And remember, always love butter!)**


	2. Chapter 1

"Ahhh!" Sky shouted. "What's going on!"

"I guess this is what it feels like going through a portal, Sky."

"Why are there rainbows everywhere?"

"I'm afraid to ask what this world is going to look like..."

"Ahhh!" They hit the ground hard.

"I think we're here."

Sky rubbed his eyes. He had never imagined that going through a portal would feel that dreadful. On the way to the world, there were rainbows streaming everywhere. All that they could see besides themselves were the rainbows. Sky looked around. This definitely wasn't Minecraft. Nothing was blocky. There were houses, trees, and animals. It was your typical everyday world. "Huh? What's that?" Sky adjusted his eyes. Everyone around him were... PONIES

"Deadlox, you should take a look at this."

"What?"

"Look. The people here are ponies..."

"Are you sure this is real, Sky?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure."

"Hey. Is that... Dawn?"

"What? It can't be-"

Sky turned around and looked at where Deadlox pointed at. There, was a female purple unicorn. She had a purple and pink mane and tail. her eyes were blue and green. Her cutie mark was a flower.

"Dawn?"

"Huh?" She turned to looked at him. "How do you know my name?"

"Uh, just a guess?"

"Okay. Hey, I haven't seen you two around Ponyville before. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, sort of. I'm Sky. This is Deadlox."

Deadlox pony was a white pegasus, with a raggy, brown mane and tail. He had auburn eyes, and he wore a pair of headphones on his head. His cutie mark was the same set of headphones that he wore. Sky pony was a butter colored unicorn, with a brown mane and tail. His eyes were slightly darker than the color of butter. His cutie mark was a stick of butter.

"Do you want me to show you around?" she asked.

"Sure."

They followed Dawn around Ponyville. She started at the cupcakery.

"This is Velvet's Cupcakery. It's run by Red Velvet."

They saw a red earth pony exit the building. It seemed like she was delivering an order of cupcakes. She didn't stop to talk. That was probably because she was in a hurry. Her mane and tail were a creamy white. Her eyes were pinkish gray, and her cutie mark was three red velvet cupcakes. She was an odd looking pony. Sky could've sworn he'd seen her before. But in... Minecraft. _That can't be possible. Her home is in another world. But... Dawn is here. It's possible._

"Next, we'll go to Golden Oak Library."

The boys followed her to the library.

"Um. This is a tree."

"The library is in the tree."

Once, the tour was over, the sun started to set.

"Ahh! Monsters are coming out!"

"Monsters?" Dawn asked. "Why would you think that there are monsters?"

"Oh. Um, no reason..."

"Hey, Sky. We don't have a place to spend the night in."

" Dawn? Can we spend the night at your place?"

"No. But, you can buy a house with some bits."

"We don't have whatever 'bits' are."

"Then what's that in your pocket?"

"It's butter,"he said, pulling it out of his pocket.

"Are you sure, Sky?" Deadlox asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You might want to take a look,"Deadlox said.

Sky looked at the stuff that he was holding in his hooves. It wasn't butter anymore. It was bits. He got down on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"There's only one house available," Dawn said.

"How many bits does it cost?" Deadlox asked her.

"Only twenty," she responded.

"I... Can't believe... That my butter... Isn't butter anymore... Here... Just take twenty, Dawn."

Dawn took twenty bits.

"There. Now you own the house nextdoor to mine. Follow me."

She took them to a house next to Velvet's Cupcakery.

"Thanks, Dawn," Deadlox said.

They went in their house. There were multiple rooms, but they found the bedrooms. They got into the beds, and drifted off to sleep.

_I hope we get back to Minecraft soon, _Sky thought, as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey! Remember, I will be taking MLP OCs.**

**;) BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I didn't put any POVs in Chapter 1.**

* * *

***Deadlox's POV***

When I woke up, I almost freaked out. I had completely forgotten that we were in 'Ponyville.' I had no idea where Sky was, but I then saw him inside of Velvet's Cupcakery. He seemed to be yelling at Red Velvet. _What is that idiot doing? He's probably yelling at her for a stupid reason. There's no reason why he should be yelling at Red Velvet. _I walked over to Velvet's Cupcakery. I heard him finishing his sentence: "And that's how we ended up in Ponyville." He smiled.

"Why were you yelling at Red Velvet?" I asked him. _He better have a good reason for this._

"I wasn't yelling at her. I was just telling her how we ended up here."

"I thought I saw her flinch," I said puzzled.

"Well," she said. "I did. It's just... You see, I'm from Minecraft too. I came through the portal three years ago. I was known as the Cat General."

"I knew you looked familiar!" Sky shouted. "I saw you in the woods before. I never saw you again after that. I thought you died."

"Oh, no," she responded. "I found a building made out of sandstone. I went inside, found the portal, and ended up here."

"Wait one minute," I said. "You came through here three years ago? You've been here for three years! Do you know what this means? It means that there might not be a way out of Equestria."

"Calm down, Deadlox," Red Velvet said. "There is a way out. there's a way out of the End and the Nether. There's probably a way out of Equestria too."

Red Velvet handed us red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting. I took a bite. It was pretty good. I noticed a pale gray pegasus pony with derpy eyes, and bubbles for a cutie mark. She looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"The cupcakery doesn't sell muffins," she said sadly.

"Uh," I said. "It's a cupcakery. Not a muffin store."

"Derpy is sad," she said.

I turned back around to face Red Velvet and Sky.

Then, two more ponies entered the Cupcakery.

One, was an orange female pegasus. Her mane and tail were bright ginger and green. She had light green eyes, and a four-leaf clover for a cutie mark.

The other was a scarlet male unicorn. His mane and tail were orange and yellow. His cutie mark was a staff of fire, and his eyes were (I'm guessing) orange.

"Hi," the girl said.

"Hi, Shamrock Wishes," Red Velvet greeted her. "I see you've brought a friend."

"Yeah. This is Fire. He's my neighbor."

"Hey," Fire said to everyone.

"I'm Red Velvet," Red Velvet said to Fire. "These ponies are Sky and Deadlox."

"Hi," I said to Shamrock Wishes and Fire.

Fire and Shamrock Wishes sat down next to Sky and I.

"Shamrock. They know the thing," Red Velvet told Shamrock Wishes.

"You told them!" Shamrock shouted angrily.

"Yes, I did. But, the same thing happened to them."

"It did?" Shamrock asked.

"Hey!" Fire shouted. "What thing? Do I know about it?"

"Um..." Red Velvet tried to think of a lie. "We've all eaten rotten food before?"

"Eww! That's disgusting."

_Seriously, Red Velvet. You had to say that we've eaten rotten food before. Why would we do that?_

"Anyways," Fire said. "I'll have the 'Extreme Chocolate Cupcake."

"Okay, Fire," Red Velvet said, handing him a chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting, chocolate sprinkles, and chocolate shavings on it.

"Wow," Sky said. "That's a lot of chocolate. I can see why you call it the 'Extreme Chocolate Cupcake."

"Yup," Red Velvet said. "It's extremely chocolatey.

She turned to face Fire.

"That'll be two bits."

Fire levitated two bits, and dropped them in front of Red Velvet.

"Thank you, Fire."

"I'll have a Butter Cupcake," Sky ordered.

"Um, what's a Butter Cupcake?" Red Velvet asked him.

"A vanilla cupcake with butter-colored frosting, butter-colored sprinkles, and a butter-colored rapper," he responded.

She took out a quill, and wrote that down.

"There. Butter Cupcakes are now on the menu."

"YEAH!" Sky shouted.

Red Velvet gave him his cupcake.

"That's two bits, Sky," Red Velvet said.

Sky levitated two bits, and gave them to her.

"Thank you, Sky."

I didn't want a cupcake. Besides, I already had that FREE red velvet cupcake.

_I wonder how everyone else is doing back in Minecraft. I hope Sky and I make it back. We can't stay here forever_

* * *

**Hey! I'm so glad that I got OCs! Thank you!**

**Anyways, I think that I will make a sequel to this, where they end up in the Warrior cats world.**

**That would be cool.**

**Let me know if you guys like the story so far.**

**I'm still taking in OCs, but let me go over some rules about OCs.**

**1. No OCs can be royalty.**

**2. You may send in more then one OC, but not a lot of them.**

**3. No OCs can be alicorns, even if they're not royalty. (All royalty are alicorns, anyways.)**

**Okay, that's pretty much it.**

**^..^ _meow_**


	4. Chapter 3

***Red Velvet's POV***

I was enjoying the day at my cupcakery with Sky and Deadlox.

_ring! ring!_

I heard the phone ring.

"Hello, Velvet's Cupcakery," I said answering it.

"Yes," the person on the other line said. I could tell that it was a male. "Is this Red Velvet?"

"Yes," I said. "Yes, it is."

"Good, good. Meet me in the abandoned shack at the top of that hill behind your... cupcakery."

"Uh, okay, I-" He hung up.

"I have to go, guys," I told the others. "Stay here."

I walked over to the door, and changed the 'Open' sign, so that it said 'Closed.' Then, I walked out the door.

It was almost time to have lunch. Why would somebody want to see me in private? Maybe I have an admirer.

"Hello?" I said when I got up the hill. "Is anybody here? You said you wanted to see me."

"Yes. Come in," I heard the same voice that I had heard on the phone. It was coming from the abandoned shack. Duh. That's where he told me to meet him.

I stepped inside the shack. It was actually quite roomy. Somebody must have fixed it up.

"Red Velvet. Lovely to see you."

"Huh?" He was sitting in a chair on the right side of the shack.

"How do you know me? I've never seen you before," I told him.

He was an alicorn. (I know, the alicorns are supposed to be royalty, but it makes sense why he's an alicorn, once you find out who he's based on.) He was dark brown, with a black mane and tail. His cutie mark was a diamond sword. (A Minecraft one.) But there was something about his eyes his eyes were... all white.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Herobrine."

* * *

**Mwa ha ha!**

**I added a Herobrine pony! I have an awesome idea for later chapters. I can't tell you though. because then it won't be a surprise anymore. But, if you like the story, leave a review! Like I said, I will make a sequel after this, where they end up in the Warriors world! So, when this is done, feel free to check that out, if you read the Warriors series. sorry for the short chapter. I left you with a cliffhanger, though. As said, Mwa ha ha!**

**^..^ ****_meow_**

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 4

***Red Velvet's POV***

"My name is Herobrine."

Those words struck fear through me like lightning.

"How are you Herobrine. That can't be possible. How are you here?"

"I'm in every world, Red Velvet. Or should I say Cinnamon527," he replied.

"You're really Herobrine, aren't you?"

"Well, of course, Cinnamon," he said. "Didn't I already say that that was my name?"

"Ugh! You're the one who killed a bunch of members in my army. You're the destruction of the Cat Army," I said to Herobrine.

"Me? Kill? I've never killed anyone before in my life."

"Liar! You expect me to believe you?" I shouted, angrily.

"Fine. You saw through my lie, Cinnamon."

"I'm leaving," I said, turning around.

"Who said anything about leaving," he said, using his magic to close the doors. Then, he levitated me.

"Let me go, you monster!" I screamed.

He moved me into a large room. I was put into a cage. The floor opened up under me. There was a pit of lava underneath.

"This has got to be the largest shack that I've ever seen," I mumbled.

"Pathetic Earth Ponies are so easy," he said. He smirked.

"You'll never get away with this, Herobrine! My friends will come looking for me!"

"Will they," Herobrine said, using his magic. He shape-shifted himself into... me!

"There," he said, sounding exactly like me. "A change of look for me. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

***Sky's POV***

"Where is Red Velvet?" Shamrock asked. "She usually doesn't take this long with things."

Just then, we heard the door open.

"Hey! We're closed!" I said, turning to look at the pony that walked in. It was Red Velvet. "Oh. Sorry, Red Velvet."

"It's okay, Sky. Everypony makes mistakes. Now, I'll open up the shop again," she said, switching the sign around so that it said 'Open.'

Another pony came in, just as Red Velvet went behind her desk.

She was an icy white unicorn from the Crystal Empire. Her mane was a light and dark ginger, where her tail was light ginger with black near the base and white at the tip. Her cutie mark was a fox's tail.

"Hi," she said as she sat down next to us. "I'm Fox Watcher."

I saw a squirrel poke out of her pocket. She blushed, embarassed.

"What is a Butter Cupcake?" she asked Red Velvet.

"A Butter Cupcake is a... Um..." She looked at the piece of paper that she wrote on. "A Butter Cupcake is a vanilla cupcake with butter-colored frosting, butter-colored sprinkles, and a butter-colored wrapper on it."

"I'll have one of those," she said. "But you don't have to call it butter-colored. You could just say 'yellow."

"NO!" I screamed.

Red Velvet handed Fox Watcher a BUTTER Cupcake. (Sorry, I had to make the word butter in all caps.)

"This is really good," Fox Watcher said, taking a bite.

"Hi. I'm Deadlox," Deadlox told Fox Watcher. "This is Sky, Shamrock Wishes, and Red Velvet. Are you new in Ponyville?"

"Yeah," she said. "I just moved here from the Crystal Empire."

"It's getting late, Deadlox. We should be heading home," I told him.

"Okay," he responded. "Bye, guys!"

We left the cupcakery. It's a good thing that we lived next to Velvet's Cupcakery. I was too tired to walk very far.

When we finally arrived home, I hit the hay. Deadlox plopped down in the bed next to mine. It was a good day.

Finally, we fell asleep.

* * *

**Mwa ha ha!**

**I know what you're thinking. I am evil! Herobrine pony has captured Red Velvet. I think that it's time for me to enter my OC, Sky Light. Guess what? You know how I said I was going to make a sequel? Well, I'm also going to make a book after that where they end up in the real world. Yay, Smallheart! Remember to review if you liked the story. By the way, if you still want an OC in the story, send one in soon. I will soon be too late to send in an OC. But, don't worry. We still have plenty of time before the story's over. I will see you later!**

**BYE!**

**- Smallheart**


	6. Chapter 5

***Deadlox's POV***

I woke up, feeling akward. Equestria had so many new ponies to meet.

_I wonder what ponies I'll be meeting today._

"Hey, Sky. Get up. We overslept," I told him.

"What, huh? Deadlox? Oh, hey. What is it?" he asked groggily.

His mane was raggy from sleep. Sky got up, and looked in the mirror. He smoothed it out with his front-hooves. It was perfect.

"How do you do that, Sky?"

"This is Equestria. Anything can happen," he replied.

"Right... I'm gonna go for a walk outside," I said, yawning.

"I'm coming with you," he said, excitedly.

"No, you're not," I answered him.

"Yes, I am. You came on a walk with me before we ended up her. Now, I will come on a walk with you here," he said, smiling.

"Fine."

We exited the house, and started to walk along the side of the street.

It wasn't long after we had started, when we bumped into two pegasi, crashing their hay smoothies to the floor.

They were both female. One, was a white pegasi. She had a light bluSnowdre, and slightly darker blue mane and tail. Her eyes were dark blue, and her cutie mark was a shooting star. The other, was light green. She had a rainbow mane and tail. She had light blue eyes, and her cutie mark was a rainbow twister.

"I'm so sorry!" I said to them.

"It's alright," The green one said. "I'm Rainbow Twister."

"I'm Sky Light," the other one said.

"Well, my name's Deadlox. This is Sky," I said.

"I can introduce myself, Deadlox," Sky said to me. "I'm Sky."

"Hey, guys!" a unicorn said to Rainbow and Sky Light.

She was white. She had a wavy periwinkle and purple mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a figure skate next to a purple snowflake.

"I'm Snowdrop," she said, this time talking to Sky and I. "You two must be friends with Sky Light and Rainbow Twister."

"Actually, we just met," I told her.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure we'll all become great friends," she said, smiling.

"We've got to go. We'll be late for the movie, guys," Rainbow said to Rainbow and Snowdrop.

They dashed away.

"Sky, I have to tell you something," I said to Sky, nervously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Meet me in the house," I said.

I flew away, towards the house.

When Sky had gotten home, I was sitting on the couch. He sat down next to me.

"I-" Sky cut me off.

"Listen, bro. I know your secret," Sky said to me.

"You... do?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know that you're an alien," he said.

"WHAT! I'm not an alien!" I shouted, scaring him a little.

"Then... what's your secret, Deadlox?"

"I have a crush... on a pony," I said.

"Who do you like?" he asked me.

"Well, I like..."

* * *

**Mwa ha ha! I am evil, once again!**

**I'm not telling you who Deadlox likes. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. I left you witha cliffhanger, again!**

**Anyways, I have a talk-show with characters from the story! It's called... 'Character Corner.' Today's guest, Sky Light! (My OC.)**

**Sky Light: "Hi!"**

**Smallheart: "What are your opinions about the two boys, Sky and Deadlox? Do you... like any of them?"**

**Sky Light: "No way! I will never like a guy!"**

**Smallheart: "Have it your way, Sky."**

**Sky Light: "DON'T CALL ME SKY!" (Smashes table)**

**Crowd: (Cheering)**

**Smallheart: (Jaws hanging) "How did you..."**

**Sky Light: "Talent." (Smiles)**

**Smallheart: Okay, time's up for today! I'll see you next time on... Character Corner!**

**You can tell me if you want me to put a certain one of your OCs from the story in Character Corner for the next chapter.**

**BYE! ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey,**** guys! This is the chapter where Deadlox tells Sky who he likes! Also, GreeceXCats527 has helped me with some new characters! The story will soon be featuring the Yogscast, Tobuscus, CaptainSparklez, AntVenom, TrueMU, ChimneySwift, Bajancanadian, HuskeyMudkipz, ihascupquake, sSundee, and SethBling. Peace!**

***Red Velvet's POV***

"Ugh! I'm so bored! When do I get to eat, Herobrine?"

"Right now," he responded.

He lowered my cage closer towards the ground.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

"Shut up!" Herobrine yelled at me. "I'm not going to drop you in the lava."

He slid some hay through the bars of the cage, then raised my cage up again.

"Dang it!" I shouted. "What are you planning to do, Herobrine?"

"Oh. So, you want to know my plan?" he said, grinning.

"Yeah. Tell me," I demanded.

"Alright. I will soon capture all of the Minecraftians in this world, except for Sky and Deadlox. Then, I will ask them a question. I will ask them if they want to get back, or save their friends," he said.

"No! Sky and Deadlox are loyal to us," I yelled.

"We'll see about that," Herobrine said, leaving the room.

***Deadlox's POV***

_I can't believe I'm about to tell this to Sky._

"Sky, I like... I like Red Velvet."

"I knew it! I've seen the ways that you look at her. And, I think that she likes you back."

"Really? I don't think so," I told Sky.

"Well, are you going to tell her? Or are you going to wait for her to tell you?" Sky asked.

"I'll just wait and see if she likes me," I said, embarrased a little.

"Okay, suit yourself," Sky said, shrugging.

"Hey, Sky, do you want to maybe do something fun? It's almost lunchtime. Maybe we could go on a picnic on that hill behind the house," I asked Sky.

"Sure, whatever."

***Xephos's POV***

Honeydew, Hannah, and I were bored.

"Hey, guys, let's go to the park," Hannah suggested.

We went to the park. By the time we got there, two other boys were already having a picnic there.

"Hello!" I said to them. "I'm Xephos. This is Hannah and Honeydew."

"I'm Sky, and this is Deadlox."

(Xephos is a tan earth pony, with a dark brown mane and tail. His eyes are light blue, and his cutie mark is a diamond helmet. Hannah is a white earth pony with a blonde mane and tail. her eyes are leafy green, and her cutie mark is an arrow. Honeydew is a cream unicorn, with a raggy ginger mane and tail. He has a mustache! His eyes are pale green, and his cutie mark is a diamond pickaxe.)

By the time they were done introducing themselves, Honeydew had dug himself in a hole.

"Stupid kid," I said. "He loves to diggy himself into holes."

_"Diggy, diggy hole! Diggy, diggy hole!" _Honeydew sang.

Out of nowhere, Red Velvet apeared.

"Red Velvet?" Deadlox asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Hannah, Xephos, and Honeydew in the shack over there," she said, pointing towards the abandonned shack on the hill.

"Okay," Hannah responded.

We followed her into the shack.

She shut the door behind us.

"Ha, ha, ha!" she said.

She used her magic on herself, and turned into another pony.

"What the... Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Herobrine," he said, levitating us into a cage.

"Ahh!" I heard Hannah scream.

We were all put into seperate cages. I noticed a certain pony in a cage. It was... Red Velvet! The real one!

"Red Velvet!" I shouted.

She saw me.

"Xephos, Hannah, Honeydew!"

_I had never imagined that anything like this would happen to us._

***Sky's POV***

"Hey, Red Velvet! Where did they go?" I said seeing Red Velvet come back out of the shack.

"That's just what I came out to talk to you guys about," she said grinning. "They left."

"Oh," I heard Deadlox say. "Okay then."

Red Velvet turned, and walked away.

Deadlox had packed daisy sandwiches (MLP characters eat those) and hay smoothies.

_Daisy sandwiches?_

I took a bite.

"Wow! These are actually pretty good, Deadlox," I said.

I took a swig of water.

"When do you think we'll get back to Minecraft?" Deadlox asked me.

"To be honest, Deadlox, I don't know," I told him. But I hope that we get home soon.

* * *

**Mwa ha ha! I am evil! (Again)**

**The Yogscast have been captured! Let me know if you like Yogscast. By the way, I'm going to get a cover picture for the story! It is going to be a fan-art by my sister, GreeceXCats527. It is almost done being made. Yay! I will make it the cover picture as soon as I can. More youtubers coming soon! Remember, you can tell me if you want one of your OCs in Character Corner. In the first character corner, it was me talking to my OC. XD Bye the way, No, I did not steal Character Corner from 'ButterClan.' I came up with mine before I even heard about their's. So, don't get angry at me.**

**Smallheart: Welcome back to Character Corner! I'm your host, Smallheart! Let's give a round of applause to... Deadlox!**

**Crowd: Yeah! (Cheers)**

**Deadlox: Thank you!**

**Smallheart: So, Deadlox, tell us about Red Velvet.**

**Deadlox: Were you... WERE YOU SPYING ON SKY AND I!**

**Smallheart: Deadlox, I create what you say. I don't spy on you. Also, I CREATED YOUR CHARACTER IN THE STORY! DON'T YELL AT ME!**

**Deadlox: ... Nothing is going on between Red Velvet and I. I don't even think that she likes me. Wait... You create the story... TELL ME!**

**Smallheart: NO! I WILL NOT TELL YOU IF SHE LIKES YOU OR NOT! Anyways, that's all the time we have today on Character Corner. Bye!**

**Time on Character Corner was pretty much all used up with Deadlox and Smallheart yelling at eachother.**

**BYE! ;) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, Guys! I changed my pen name. It is no longer Smallheart0809. It is now NutmegKitten725. So, I'm called Nutmeg now, instead of Smallheart. Here is Chapter 7. This is the third chapter that I've put up today, because I'm stuck at my Mom's work with NOTHING to do. (Except post chapters of My Little Minecraft.) This chapter will include Duncan/InTheLittleWood and Tobuscus! Peace!**

***Duncan's POV***

I waswalking up a hill, towards the park.

There were two other guys there.

"Hi!" I said. "I'm Duncan."

"I'm Sky. This is Deadlox," one of them said.

(Duncan is a dark brown unicorn, with a blonde mane and tail. His eyes are bright blue, and his cutie mark is a pair of science goggles.)

"Have you seen my friends?" I asked Sky and Deadlox.

"What did they look like?" Deadlox asked.

"Let me rephrase that. Did you see a pony in a hole?" I asked.

"Yeah, over there." Deadlox pointed to the abbandoned shack.

"Thanks!" I said to them.

I walked over to the shack.

"Xephos? Honeydew?"

I walked inside. Nopony was there.

All of a sudden, I was being levitated into a cage, that was hanging above lava.

I could see other ponies in the other cages.

"Xephos! Honeydew! Hannah! Red Velvet!" I shouted.

"Duncan!" I heard Xephos call my name.

"Who did this?" I asked.

"Herobrine," Xephos answered.

"Correct," Herobrine said, stepping into the room.

***Deadlox's POV***

"Hey, Sky," I said.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I hope we get to see Duncan again. He seems like a nice guy."

We finished our picnic.

***Sky Light's POV***

I was practicing my karate-chops.

"Hiya!" I said, perfectly slicing my hoof through a board.

"Hi, Sky Light!" Dove Catcher said, interupting my practice.

"What do you want, Dove Catcher?" I said, angrily.

"Why are you angry at the board?" she asked.

"What? I'm not angry at the board," I told her.

"Then... why are you trying to kill the board?" she asked, puzzled.

"I'm not trying to kill the board. I'm practicing karate chops."

"Leave her in peace, Dove Catcher. She needs to concentrate," a pony said.

"Huh?" I said, turning around.

It was Snowdrop and Rainbow Twister.

"Okay," Dove Catcher said, leaving us behind.

"She's so annoying," Rainbow said.

"I agree," Snowdrop agreed.

"Me too," I said.

"We'll leave you in peace," Snowdrop said, leaving with Rainbow.

***Tobuscus's POV***

"I should be recording some videos for YouTube right now," I mumbled.

I saw a blue pegasus with a creamy white mane and tail. Her eyes were green, and her cutie mark was a bird.

"Hi there!" I said. "I'm Tobuscus."

She turned and looked at me when I said my name.

"Tobuscus? You're Tobuscus! OMG!" she shouted. "I'm Dove Catcher!"

She flew away.

_That was akward. She's actually kind of cute._

I continued walking. I went to the movie theater.

"Hello, Sir. What movie will you be watching?" the pony at the theaters asked me.

"One ticket to Equestria Girls, please," I said smiling.

"Here you are, Sir," he said, handing me my ticket. "That'll be two bits."

I gave hime two bits.

"Thank you," I said, walking into the room with the movie.

* * *

**LOL, Tobuscus watches Equestria Girls. For those of you who don't know, Equestria Girls is the MLP movie, where they go through a portal, and end up ****in the real world. Anyways, there's more love! Tobuscus and (the annoying) Dove Catcher.**

**Remember, you can tell me if you want your OC to show up in Character Corner.**

**Nutmeg: Welcome back to Character Corner! I'm your host, Nutmeg! Let's give a round of applause for today's character... Sky!**

**Sky: YOU NEVER GAVE ME A CHARACTER CORNER FIRST!**

**Nutmeg: Why would I?**

**Sky: YOU SUCK, NUTMEG!**

**Nutmeg: IT IS ON! I CREATED YOU IN THE STORY, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO YELL AT ME!**

**Sky: I DON'T CARE IF YOU CREATED MY CHARACTER OR NOT!**

**Nutmeg: I CAN REMOVE YOU FROM THE STORY!**

**Sky: YOU WOULDN'T!**

**Nutmeg: AND WHY IS THAT?**

**Sky: BECAUSE I'M YOUR FAVORITE YOUTUBER!**

**Nutmeg: Very true. That's all the time we have today on Character Corner. Bye!**

**BYE! ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Heyyo, Guys! Here's chapter 8 of My Little Minecraft! It will include Chimneyswift and SethBling!**

***ChimneySwift's POV***

(ChimneySwift is a dark gray earth pony with white freckles on his nose. His eyes are dark green, and his mane and tail are black. His cutie mark is a chimney sweeper.)

I found some mail in my mailbox one morning.

"No, no, no..." I said, going through the junk-mail.

"What the?"

I found a piece of mail, from a pony that I've never heard of.

The envelope said:

_ChimneySwift_

_From: Herobrine_

"Herobrine... Where do I know a Herobrine from?" I said, confused. "That's it! There was a Herobrine back in Minecraft!"

_But, this isn't Minecraft._

I opened the envelope.

There was a piece of paper inside. It unrolled.

It said:

_ChimneySwift, _

_Please meet me in the abandoned shack on the hill behind your house. _  
_Come at midnight._  
_I would be delighted if you could come._

_- Herobrine_

"Midnight? Why do I have to come at midnight? I'll write back to this 'Herobrine."

I took out a piece of paper and a quill.

I began to write.

_Herobrine,_

_I have no idea who you are, so I really don't care.  
Anyways, I can't come at midnight.  
Maybe I could come at sunset, instead?  
_

_- ChimneySwift_

"There," I said sealing up the envelope.

I walked on over to the post office.

"Hello?" I said ringing the bell.

"Yes? How may I help you?" the post office pony, SethBling asked me.

(SethBling is a yellow unicorn. His mane and tail are dark brown. He has red eyes, and his cutie mark is redstone dust.)

"Hi, SethBling. I was wondering if you could deliver this letter for me," I asked him.

"Sure," he said, taking the letter from my hooves.

It was in the same envelope as the one that Herobrine had used to give to me.

"The abandoned shack, eh? You don't suppose that this pony is living there, do you?" he asked.

"Well, it's possible, SethBling. Anyways, just deliver that, okay?" I told him.

"Alright. Goodbye!" he shouted after me. "Oh, wait!"

I came back.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Here," he said pulling something out of his drawer.

He put it on my face.

"Is this a... fake mustache?" I asked him.

"Yup!" he said, proudly.

"Okay..."

I left the post office.

***Dove Catcher's POV***

"I can't believe that I actually met Tobuscus!"

_I should really tell him about my feelings for him._

I flew over to the movie theaters.

I waited. he came out.

"Hi, there!" he said to me. "You're the pony that I saw earlier."

"Um, yeah," I said, shyly. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Tobuscus asked me.

"I've always, sort of had a crush on you," I confessed.

He looked shocked.

_He probably hates me._

"You hate me, don't you," I said, looking away.

"No! I... Me too," he said.

"What? R- really?" I said, nervously.

"Yes," Tobuscus said, smiling.

***Herobrine's POV**

I sat inside of my shack.

Then, I got some mail.

I looked at it. It was from ChimneySwift.

I opened up the letter. It said:

_Herobrine,  
__I don't know who you are, so I really don't care.  
Anyways, I can't come at midnight.  
Maybe I could come at sunset, instead?_

_- ChimneySwift_

***Fox Watcher's POV***

"Wow! It's a beautiful day!" I shouted, happily.

I was walking up a hill.

It started to rain.

I looked around for shelter.

There was a shack in the distance.

"Hello?" I said, walking inside.

There was no answer.

I sat down in a chair.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

I was being levitated into a cage above lava.

"Help me!"

"Mwa ha ha ha ha!" a pony laughed.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He stepped out, so that I could see him.

"I am Herobrine," he said.

* * *

**So, that was chapter eight. GreeceXCats527 has helped me with names for the next two books in the series. Book Two: A Warrior's Heart. Book Three: Trapped in Reality. Hopefully, in a few days, GreeceXCats527 will have finished the fan-art, so that I can have a story cover. Also, I just wanted to say thank you. Because of you guys, this story has almost 500 views. YAY!**

**Nutmeg: Welcome back to... Character Corner! I'm your host, Nutmeg.**

**Crowd: Yeah! We love you, Nutmeg! (Cheers)**

**Nutmeg: Thank you. Today's character is... Snowdrop!**

**Snowdrop: Hi!**

**Nutmeg: Hello, Snowdrop! Would you like a fake mustache?**

**Snowdrop: I don't really understand them, but sure.**

**Nutmeg: (Puts fake mustache on Snowdrop and herself.)**

**Snowdrop: I'm really excited to be here.**

**Nutmeg: Great! Okay, first question: What do you like to do in your free-time?**

**Snowdrop: I like to go ice-skating.**

**Nutmeg: Do you have a crush on anypony?**

**Snowdrop: No, not really.**

**Nutmeg: That's all the time we have today on... Character Corner!**

**Crowd: (Cheers)**

**Nutmeg: No, you don't have to cheer right now. I just said Character Corner.**

**Crowd: (Cheers)**

**Nutmeg: Hold on... Character Corner.**

**Crowd: (Cheers)**

**Nutmeg: Pizza.**

**Crowd: ...**

**Nutmeg: Character Corner.**

**Crowd: (Cheers)**

**Nutmeg: YEAH! I have the ability to make the crowd cheer when I say Character Corner!**

**Crowd: (Cheers)**

**Sky and Deadlox have been banned from being in Character Corner. They have been banned because they yelled at Nutmeg.**

**BYE! ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi, Guys! I'm thinking about putting in a new pairing: Sky Light + Sky. Sky and Sky. Anyways, I'm going to add that pairing. My Little Minecraft is over halfway done. :( But, don't worry! Book two will be coming out after book one is done! Also, I have so many new OCs to add in this chapter! YAY! I have 679 views! Thanks! Sorry, I didn't put Fire in that many chapters. But, I will, I promise! PEACE!**

** *Fire's POV***

_yawn!_

I woke up, and walked into my kitchen.

I got out a bowl, and poured in milk and cereal.

I was about to eat when I heard a loud boom.

It shook the ground beneath my hooves.

A rainbow appeared in the sky.

"WOW! A Sonic Rainboom! Who did it?" I shouted, excited.

I ran outside, leaving my breakfast on the table.

I saw two pegasi giving each other a hoof-bump.

"Sky Light? Rainbow Twister?" I said, amazed that they could pull off a Sonic Rainboom together.

"Yup," Sky Light said, proudly.

"We figured out how to do it together," Rainbow finished.

"Another one is coming up next," Sky Light told me, pointing at two other pegasi.

They were both female, as well. One, was light green with a pale yellow mane. Her eyes were neon green, and her cutie mark was a yin yang. The other, was neon blue with a lime green mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a rainbow-colored drop of water.

They looked at each other and nodded.

Then, they soared up really high. They came down fast, and I thought that they were going to crash.

But, they created a Sonic Rainboom, and made a second rainbow over Ponyville.

They flew over to Sky Light, Rainbow Twister, and I.

"Hi," one of them said to me. "I'm Yin Yang. This is Rainbow Blitz."

"I'm Fire," I said, introducing myself.

"Did you already have breakfast?" Rainbow Blitz asked me.

"Um, no," I said, thinking of that bowl of soggy cereal on my kitchen table.

"Do you want to come to breakfast with us?" Yin Yang asked.

"Sure," I replied.

Sky Light, Yin Yang, Rainbow Twister, Rainbow Blitz, and I headed over to Sunshine's Café.

There was only one other pony eating there. She was a light green (Earth Pony?) with a brown mane and tail. Her eyes were yellow (I'm guessing), and her cutie mark was a sun.

We sat down next to her.

"Hi! I'm Sunnyrun!" she said, happily.

"Hi," I said to her. "I'm Fire. This is Sky Light, Rainbow Blitz, Rainbow Twister, and Yin Yang."

***Sky's POV***

Deadlox and I were going out for breakfast.

It was almost lunch time, and we hadn't had breakfast yet.

"Ah, here we are. Sunshine's Café," Deadlox said, smiling, as we arrived at the café.

Other ponies were already eating there.

"Sky Light? Rainbow Twister? Fire?" Deadlox asked seeing three ponies that we already knew.

"Sky Light?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hanging out with friends," she replied.

Another pony walked in, and sat down.

It was Snowdrop.

"Uh, Deadlox," I said to Deadlox. "I need to talk to you in private," I said, pulling him into the restroom with me.

"Why are we in here? It smells terrible!" he said.

"I have to tell you a secret. I have a crush on a pony," I said, embarrassed.

"Who?" Deadlox asked, curiously.

"I like... Sky Light," I told him.

* * *

**See! I told you I would put in a pairing of Sky light and Sky. Sky and Sky. The next chapter will be focusing on ChimneySwift and someone else. I don't know who yet. Anyways, remember to PM me for Character Corner. PM me, don't review to talk to me. What do you guys think: Should the next chapter have more Sky X Sky Light, or more Tobuscus X Dove Catcher?**

**CONTEST!**

**What skin does Simon in the Yogscast have? (Easy)  
Prize: Your OC gets a POV in a chapter**

**What is Skydoesminecraft's real name? (Medium)  
Prize: Your OC gets a Character Corner**

**What is the mayor of Ponyville's name? (Hard)  
Prize: Your character gets a POV in a chapter, and a Character Corner in the same chapter**

**Rules:  
1. You can only enter one of the contests, even if you know the answers to all of them.  
2. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CHEAT!  
3. There is no rule #3**

**If more than one of you answers a question right, then I will give the prize to whoever answered it first. It's fair.**

**No Character Corner for this chapter, sorry. Also, whoever wins part of the contest will also win a plushie! (Fake)**

**Easy: Sky plushie  
Medium: True MU plushie  
Hard: Deadlox plushie**

**That's all!**

**BYE! ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, Guys! We have winners for the contests, who will be announced at the end of this chapter. Sadly, nobody sent back anything about the Yogscast part of the contest. Nobody likes Yogscast? :( Anyways, a new OC is in this chapter, named Beanie. Plus, Jerome will be added! Enjoy chapter 10!**

***Beanie's POV***

I went into Sunshine's Café for some breakfast.

"I'll have some hay," I told the pony who worked there.

"Hay," he said, giving me my hay. "That is one bit."

I handed him a bit.

I sat down, looking at the other ponies there.

Two of them walked out of the restrooms.

"Wow," I said. "The café is very crowded."

"Yeah," one of them responded.

"I'm Beanie," I said, introducing myself.

"I'm Sky. This is Deadlox, Yin Yang, Sky Light, Rainbow Twister, Fire, and Rainbow Blitz," a pony said to me.

(Beanie is a smokey gray Earth Pony with black stripes on her legs. She has jade-green eyes. Her mane and tail are short and ruffled. They are lighter gray with black stripes. Beanie's cutie mark is a book and pencil with a gray beanie next to them. A beanie is a type of hat.)

"Beanie?" Sky said. "What kind of a name is that?"

I was so angry at him!

I jumped up on the table, causing my hay to fly everywhere.

"Ugh! Jūs vaikinai yra taip erzina!" I yelled, angrily. "Tai mano vardas! Ar norėtumėte, jei ponis padarė įdomus jūsų vardu?"

"What did you say?" Sky Light asked me, confused.

"Aš nekenčiu berniukus! Jie visada mane piktas!" I shouted.

"Okay, let's calm down, Beanie," Deadlox said, trying to get me to calm down.

"Puiku," I said, sitting back down in my seat.

My breakfast was everywhere.

"Ooops. Sorry,' I said, embarrassed.

"Allow me," a different pony said.

He was a brown unicorn. His mane and tail were dark brown, and his eyes were dark blue. His cutie mark was a light saber. (Lol, I had too.)

He used his magic to clean up the mess, and throw it out in the trash. Then, he levitated one bit, and gave it to the pony who worked there, Bob. Bob gave him hay. The pony levitated the hay to me.

"Uh, thank you. Who are you, though?" I asked him.

"I am Jerome," he replied. "And you?"

"My name is Beanie," I said.

_He's cute._

Jerome paid Bob one bit.

Bob gave him some hay.

Jerome sat down next to me, and started to eat his food.

***Jerome's POV***

The hay was fresh, so it was delicious.

_Beanie's actually kind of cute._

I finished my hay quickly, and so did Beanie.

"Jerome?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I said, turning to face her.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" she asked me.

"Sure," I responded. "My schedule is empty today."

Beanie and I got up, and walked outside.

We ended up falling into conversation about ourselves.

Before we knew it, it was getting late.

I looked up at the sky.

The moon was high, and it was very dark.

"Wow," I said. "We missed dinner."

"Yeah," Beanie replied. "But it was worth it."

"That's true," I said, smiling.

"Je pense que je suis tombé en amour," Beanie said, looking up at the moon.

* * *

**LOVE!**

**A new pairing in the story. I will tell you what Beanie is saying after every chapter that she is in. But, before that... we'll talk about contest winners! YEAH!**

**What is Sky's real name?  
Winner: RainbowTwister219  
Drizzleheart0419 also got it right, but RainbowTwister219 replied first.  
But, Drizzleheart0419 still wins a True MU plushie!  
RainbowTwister219 wins a True MU plushie, and that other prize that I talked about in chapter 9. (Will happen in next chapter.)**

**What is the name of Ponyville's mayor?  
Winner: katdoesfiction  
katdoesfiction wins a Deadlox plushie, and that other prize that I talked about in chapter 9. (Will happen in next chapter.)**

**Congratulations, winners!**

**What Beanie said:**

**"Ugh! You boys are so annoying!" Language: Lithuanian  
"It's my name! Would you like it if a pony made fun of your name?" Language: Lithuanian  
"I hate boys! They always make me mad!" Language: Lithuanian  
"Fine." Language: Lithuanian  
"I think I'm falling in love." Language: French**

**BYE!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, Guys! This chapter will focus on love. All of the other pairings will be mentioned. Also, a new pairing will be added, and so will a new character! Beanie will be included, so there will be another language in here. I messed up on what Sunnyrun looks like, so here's a re-do: She's a light green Pegasus with a ruffled light blue mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a sun with a smiley face. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

***Rainbow Twister's POV***

I woke up.

It was a beautiful morning.

The sun was out, the birds were chirping.

But something wasn't right.

_Oh, yeah. I forgot. I don't have a boyfriend. I wish I did._

I went outside, and enjoyed the nice day.

_I wish that I had somebody else to spend it with, though._

I shook my head.

I wouldn't let a boyfriend that I don't have, get in the way of my life.

_I don't need a boyfriend._

I walked to the park, and sat down on a bench.

"Hi," another pony said to me.

He was also sitting on the bench.

I looked at him.

He was a blue unicorn with a bright orange mane and tail. His eyes were dark blue, and his cutie mark was a diamond. (A Minecraft one)

"My name is True MU. What's your name?" he asked me.

"I'm Rainbow Twister," I responded.

"So, Rainbow Twister," he said. "Do you want to go to the movies with me?"

"To see which movie?" I asked.

"Equestria Girls," he replied.

"Okay," I said getting up.

We walked to the movies.

***Beanie's POV***

I walked outside.

"Ah! Was machst du denn hier, Jerome!" I shouted, seeing Jerome at my house.

"I came here to see you," he said, smiling.

"Dann, warum sind Sie hält eine Rose?" I asked him.

"Um, I have no idea what you're saying," he said awkwardly.

"Yo dije, ¿por qué estás sosteniendo una rosa?" I repeated myself.

"I no speak español," he said, when I switched languages.

"Then, why are you holding a rose?" I asked, in English.

"Well, the truth is... well..."

He got down on his knees.

"Will you... go out with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to," I replied.

***Sky's POV***

_yawn._

I was still tired, even when it was daytime.

I decided to go and take another small nap.

I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes.

I was in a dark room.

Nopony else was there.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" I called out.

I saw two bright lights.

They weren't lights.

They were eyes. Bright eyes.

Another pony stepped out.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Herobrine," he responded.

"Ahh! Herobrine!" I said, jumping back.

"I've come to give you a message," Herobrine said.

"A message?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, smiling.

Then, an evil look appeared on his face.

"I will soon capture a pony," Herobrine told me.

"I won't let you take Deadlox!" I shouted at him.

"Deadlox?" he asked, confused. "When did I say that I was going to take Deadlox?"

"Then... Who are you going to take?" I asked.

"I'm going to take Sky Light," he replied.

"No!" I yelled at him. "You can't take Sky Light!"

"Oh?" he asked. "And why is that?"

"Because... Because I love her," I told him.

"That's one of the reasons that I'm going to take her," he said. "Soon, she will be with the others, along with Red Velvet."

"Red Velvet?" I asked Herobrine. "But Red Velvet isn't captured. She's working at Velvet's Cupcakery right now."

"That's what you think," he said.

He disappeared.

"No!" I shouted, waking up.

_I have to see if Sky Light is okay._

***Tobuscus's POV***

Dove Catcher and I were hanging out at Emma's Diner with some friends.

"Sky Light!" Sky shouted, running inside.

"Yeah? What is it, Sky?" Sky Light said, looking up from her book titled: _The Ways of a KungFu Master._

Deadlox walked up to Sky.

"Wow, Sky," I heard him whisper. "I knew you liked her, but I never thought that you would actually do that. Talk about embarrassing."

"Shut up," Sky said, pushing his friend aside.

Deadlox went back to his seat.

Sky walked over to Sky Light.

He sat next to her.

"You interrupted my reading for no reason," Sky Light said, raising her voice.

"Wow, Sky Light," I said. "I didn't think that you were much of a reader."

"It's a book on KungFu!" she shouted, chopping my food in half.

"Thanks!" I said. "I wanted you to do that. My food was hard to chew."

"Ugh!" Sky Light yelled.

She got up, and walked outside.

Sky followed her out.

I kissed Dove Catcher on the cheek.

"Ooooh!" Jerome said.

"Shut up!"

***Sky Light's POV***

I sat down on a bench outside.

Sky sat next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Listen," he said. "I have to tell you something."

I listened, obeying him.

"I like you," Sky said.

"I know. We've been friends," I told him.

"No... I..." he stammered, not finishing his sentence.

"Ő szeret téged," Beanie said, coming out of nowhere.

"What did you say?" I asked Beanie, curiously.

"I said, 'he loves you'," Beanie replied.

"You do?" I asked Sky.

"Yeah," he said, embarrassed to admit it.

Beanie went back inside, slowly, looking at us.

"That was a little freaky," I said to Sky.

"I agree," Sky agreed.

"But... Why do you like me? I'm so... tomboyish," I asked, awkwardly.

"Because you're beautiful. I like you for who you are," he said.

I leaned in.

We kissed.

* * *

**More love. True MU X Rainbow Twister. Sky finally told Sky Light. Yes, Herobrine is still going to capture her though. (Sorry for that spoiler.) Anyways, I am writing this last sentence, because I don't know what to write here.**

**Nutmeg: Welcome back to... Character Corner! I'm your host, Nutmeg! Let's hear it for me! And, today's special guest, Rainbow Twister, of course. He he!**

**Crowd: (Cheers)**

**Rainbow Twister: Hi, everybody!**

**Nutmeg: So, Rainbow Twister. Do you love anypony?**

**Rainbow Twister: Well, I like True MU.**

**Nutmeg: What is your favorite sweet treat?**

**Rainbow Twister: Chocolate cake.**

**Nutmeg: (Snaps)**

**(Chocolate cake appears)**

**Rainbow Twister: OMG! CHOCOLATE CAKE! (Eats it)**

**Nutmeg: I have a special power. Anyways, that's all the time that we have today on... Character Corner!**

**Crowd: (Cheers)**

**Character Corner will no longer be here. :( But don't worry! It will be replaced by a TV show called: Character's Got Talent! Yes, the show that you all love: America's Got Talent, will be here, but with the characters! Just like Character Corner, you can tell me if you want your OC in Character's Got Talent.**

**BYE! ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, Guys! Here's Chapter 12! By the way, yes, ChimneySwift is captured. This chapter will feature AntVenom! No more YouTubers will be featured in the story. Review if you like Derpy! (MLP) Enjoy this chapter!**

**AntVenom's POV***

I walking up a hill.

"Ahhh!" I heard a girl scream.

I ran over to where it was coming from.

(Ant is a pale brown Earth Pony, with a black mane and tail. He has red eyes, and his cutie mark is an ant.)

It was coming from inside a shack.

I went inside.

"Ahhhh!" I shouted.

I was being levitated into a cage.

I saw a ton of other ponies with me.

Dove Catcher was in the cage next to mine.

***Tobuscus's POV***

I walked over to Dove Catcher's house.

I had a rose in my hooves.

_ding dong!_

I rung the doorbell.

Nopony answered.

_ding dong!_

I rang the doorbell again.

Nopony answered.

"Ugh! Answer the door, Dove Catcher!" I shouted.

I tried to open the door myself.

It was locked.

_ding dong! ding dong! ding dong! ding dong! ding dong! ding dong! ding dong! ding! dong! ding dong! ding dong! ding dong! ding dong! ding dong! ding dong! ding dong! ding dong! ding dong! ding dong! ding dong! ding dong!_

I rang the doorbell repeatedly.

Nopony answered.

"WHERE IS DOVE CATCHER!" I shouted.

***Snowdrop's POV***

I was walking, letting my hooves take me.

"Ahh!" I said, bumping into another pony.

I looked at him.

He was a tan Earth Pony with abrown mane and tail. His eyes were hazel, and his cutie mark was bacon. He wore a checkerboard patterned jacket.

"Sorry," he apologized.

We got up.

"I'm BajanCanadian," he introduced himself. "Who are you?"

"My name is Snowdrop," I said, a bit nervous.

"Do you want to get a hay smoothie with me?" BajanCanadian asked me.

"Um, sure," I replied.

We walked over to the smoothie shop.

"Two hay smoothies," BajanCanadian said to the pony who worked there.

"That will be two bits," the worker pony said.

BajanCanadian handed him two bits.

The worker pony gave him the smoothies.

Bajan gave me mine.

_He's so nice. I like him._

***Sky's POV***

I felt so embarrassed.

I just kissed Sky Light.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "I knew it! You hate me!"

"No!" I objected. "I just... I've never kissed someone before."

Sky Light kissed me on the cheek.

She walked back inside of the café.

I followed.

Two other ponies walked inside.

It was Snowdrop and... another pony.

"Who is that?" Dove Catcher asked.

"This is BajanCanadian," Snowdrop replied.

They sat down next to us.

"It's good to meet you," Bajan said. "Snowdrop's told me about you all."

A third pony walked in.

She was a black Pegasus with a dark brown mane and tail. She had aqua-blue eyes, and her cutie mark was a police box. She wore a blue and white checkered hoodie.

"Bajan! I told you not to leave me behind!' she said, upset with BajanCanadian.

"Who is that?" Snowdrop asked him.

"That is Via. She's my little sister," he answered.

Via looked at snowdrop.

"You have a girlfriend now?" she asked.

"Well, yes," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, angrily.

"Muhtemelen çünkü o önemi düşünmüyordu," Beanie said.

"What?" Via asked her.

"Probably because he didn't think it mattered," Beanie said, speaking English this time.

"I don't matter to you!" she shouted at Bajan.

"No. I just thought that I didn't had to tell you that I have a girlfriend," BajanCanadian responded.

***BajanCanadian's POV***

_It wasn't that big of a deal. I didn't have to tell her that I have a girlfriend._

"How do you like your smoothie?" I asked Beanie, trying to calm down Via by not talking to her.

"Bu çok iyi. Herhalde biz buraya gelip bir sonraki sipariş," she replied.

"Uh..."

* * *

**More love! BajanCanadian X Snowdrop.**

**What Beanie said:  
"Probably because he didn't think it mattered." Language: Turkish.  
"It's very good. I'll probably order it the next time we come here." Language: Turkish.**

**Nutmeg: I'm your host, Nutmeg! Welcome to... Character's Got Talent!**

**Crowd: (Cheers)**

**Nutmeg: Our contestant for today is... Red Velvet!**

**Red Velvet: Didn't I get captured?**

**Nutmeg: (Snaps)**

**(Red Velvet appears)**

**Nutmeg: What will you be doing for us today, Red Velvet?**

**Red Velvet: Well, I like to frost cupcakes.**

**Crowd: Boring!**

**Red Velvet: I can... frost cupcakes while dancing to music?**

**Nutmeg: (Snaps twice)**

**(A table with cupcakes on it appears in front of red Velvet) (Radio appears in front of Nutmeg)**

**Red Velvet: (Dances terribly while frosting cupcakes perfectly)**

**Nutmeg: Terrible! Back to the cage with you! (Snaps)**

**(Red velvet goes back to the cage in the shack)**

**BYE! ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey, Guys! It's me, Nutmeg! (Duh) Let me know if you guys like the story, dislike it, or LOVE it, by reviewing it or PMing me. I have veiwers from tons of different countries! Woo-hoo! You guys rock! I have over 1,000 views now! I'm listening to my favorite band, Imagine Dragons while writing this. (If you don't know that band, you should listen to them.) I might be able to post a chapter a day from now on, or a chapter every two days. Anyways, ENJOY!**

***Sky Light's POV***

I was happy.

I had a boyfriend now.

But don't even think about making me get all dressed up for him.

That stuff sucks.

"Hello," a pony said out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" I asked. "Sky? Is that you?"

"No," the pony responded.

He came closer, so that I could see him.

His eyes were glowing. He had no pupils.

"My name is Herobrine," he said, grabbing me.

"Get your hooves off of me!" I shouted, jumping out of his hooves.

I remembered my KungFu training.

"Hiya!" I yelled, kicking him.

"Ah!" he said, in pain. "You kicked me somewhere that I shouldn't say."

he got down on his knees.

I punched him in the face.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Stop that!"

"Never!" I responded. "Not until you agree to never pick me up again."

"Fine," he said, painfully. "I'll stop."

"Good," I said, continuing my walk home.

He grabbed me again, tighter.

"Let go of me, you bacca!" I shouted, struggling.

"No," he replied, carrying me up a hill.

***Red Velvet's POV***

I fell asleep in my cage.

I opened my eyes to see... Sky and Deadlox!

They were breaking into the shack.

Deadlox freed me from my cage, while sky took care of Herobrine.

I turned to look at Deadlox.

I leaned in, about to kiss him.

_bang! bang!_

I woke up.

Herobrine was banging on my cage.

"Feeding time," he said, shoving some hay through the bars of my cage.

"Aw," I whined.

_I was about to kiss Deadlox. I love him._

***Jerome's POV***

_Where is Beanie? She said that she would meet me here._

"Hola, Jerome!" Beanie said, coming up to my side.

"There you are!" I said. "I was waiting for you."

We walked into the Donut Shop.

"One strawberry glazed, and one chocolate glazed. Please," I said to the pony who worked there.

"That will be two bits," the worker pony said.

I gave him two bits.

He gave us our donuts.

"These are good," Beanie said happily.

I was glad that she was happy.

***Deadlox's POV***

_Red Velvet... I want to see her..._

I walked into Velvet's Cupcakery.

"Hi, Deadlox," she said. "We're closed."

I turned around.

The sign on the door said 'Closed.'

"Oh," I said, embarrassed.

I walked out the door.

***Herobrine's POV***

I walked into the shack, and looked up at Red Velvet in her cage.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"I'm well aware that you love Deadlox," I told her.

"Yeah, and?" she said, bored.

"I know that he loves you back," I said, admitting the truth of what I'd seen.

"He... does?" Red Velvet asked. "Wait... You're probably just lying to me."

"No, I'm not," I said, annoyed.

***Simon's POV***

"There's nothing to do in these cages," I heard Dove Catcher complain.

"I agree," I agreed. "I wish we could just get out."

I moved around in the small, uncomfortable space of my cage.

* * *

**Tell me if you guys like Imagine Dragons. I want to know. By the way, if any of you are wondering if there's actually a way out of the MLP world, there is. I want you all to do a voting! W****hich one do you guys like Character Corner or Character's Got Talent? Review, or PM me. The one that wins will be the one that I keep at the end of chapters. For now, I won't keep any, sorry.**

**I hope you like the story! Remember, let me know if you dislike, like, or LOVE the story.**

**BYE! ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Yo, Guys! I only got one vote for which I should use, Character Corner or Character's Got Talent. The result is... Character Corner! Yeah! If you want your OC to have a pairing, here's the list of YouTubers that don't have a girlfriend yet in the story: Simon, ChimneySwift, and AntVenom. Duncan too, but I don't want a pairing with him, just because. So, don't get angry at me. If you want a pairing, hurry up! There's only 3 left! Anyways, I have viewers from random countries! Leave a review or PM me, and tell me what country you're from, so that I know. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :D**

***Sky's POV***

I was going to Sky Light's house for dinner.

She said that she was making hay soup.

On the way there, I saw a bag.

"What's this?" I said, opening it.

Inside, there were carrots, broccoli, and hay.

"Those are the ingredients for... hay soup," I said, confused.

I noticed the recite.

"It says that the pony who bought these was... Sky Light!" I shouted, scared.

_Herobrine must have taken her! I should have been there to protect her._

I took the bag of ingredients, and went inside of Sky Light's house.

I put them on the kitchen table.

I stopped and looked around.

She had a nice house.

Everything was organized.

***Herobrine's POV***

I carried Sky Light over to my shack, then I dropped her inside.

She slapped me across the face... Ten times.

"You bacca!" she shouted.

"You won't be able to hit me anymore," I said, levitating her into another cage.

"I didn't think it would have to come to this," she said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her. "You're in a cage."

She opened her mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

I plugged my ears, and so did the others in the cages, but we could still hear the ear-splitting scream.

"Shut up!" I shouted at her.

***Deadlox's POV***

"Sky, there you are," I said, seeing Sky exit Sky Light's house.

He looked bad.

"Was the soup bad?" I asked him.

"No," he responded. "Herobrine."

I burst out laughing.

"Nice one, Sky," I complimented him. "Like there's a Herobrine in Equestria."

"Deadlox, this is serious," Sky said. "Herobrine, well pony version of him, took Sky Light."

I believed him.

"Where is he?" I asked him.

"I have no idea," he said.

Something caught my eye.

The abandoned shack on the hill looked like the perfect spot for a hideout.

"Let's get some sleep," I told Sky.

We went inside our house, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but now Deadlox has an idea ****where Herobrine might be. small spoiler - In th next chapter, Herobrine will capture more ponies. Take this survey, and tell me your answers:  
**

**1. What's your favorite character in the story, besides your OC if you have one in here?  
My answer: Red Velvet  
****2. What's your favorite band?  
My answer: Imagine Dragons  
****3. What's your favorite ice cream flavor?  
Mint Chocolate Chip  
****4. What's your motto?  
My answer: Keep calm and love butter**

**Also, remember to tell me what country your from, so that I know.**

**BYE! ;)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Yo, yo, yo! I have Radioactive stuck in my head now. :D ENJOY!**

***Herobrine's POV***

I walked out of the shack, knowing what I was going to do this morning.

I wasn't transformed to look like Red Velvet right now.

_Today, I'm going tocapture the rest of those ponies who have befriended Sky and Deadlox._

I looked at my wings.

I took flight, and flew to Snowdrop's house.

She was coming up to her doorstep.

"Got you!" I shouted, grabbing her.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

I spotted Tobuscus sitting alone at the park.

"I've got you, too!" I yelled, grabbing him as well.

I flew back to my shack, and levitated them into cages.

"Who's next?" I said, thinking. "SethBling, the mail pony."

I flew to the post office.

The door was locked, since the sign said 'Closed.'

I flew through the window, scattering glass everywhere.

I grabbed SethBling.

"Let go of me!" he shouted, squirming.

"It's time for you to get locked up," I said.

I took him to my shack, and locked him up in a cage.

***Deadlox's POV***

"Sky," I said, waking Sky up.

"What?" he said. "What is it, Deadlox?"

"I think I might know where Herobrine is hiding," I said, seriously.

Sky jumped up, full of energy.

"Where?" he asked me.

"In the shack on the hill," I said.

I pointed out the window.

"That shack is abandoned. It's the perfect spot for a hideout," he agreed.

***Beanie's POV***

I was walking home.

A pony swooped down, and picked me up.

"Αχ! Άφησέ με!" I shouted. ("Ah! Let go of me!")

"Όχι!" he responded. ("No.")

"Ξέρετε Ελληνική πάρα πολύ;" I asked him. ("You know Greek too?")

He took me to the abandoned shack on a hill.

I was then levitated into a cage, lined up beside many others.

***Sky's POV***

Deadlox and I looked outside.

That shack was a pretty good hideout.

"Let's go," I said to Deadlox.

We took off running towards the shack.

I was panting by the time that we got there.

Herobrine was at the entrance.

"Well, well, well," he said. "I've been expecting your arrival."

* * *

**Everyone is captured now! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Sorry, I will not be doing Character Corner, even though I said I would. I'm not, because of something in the next chapter. It will make sense once the next chapter is up.**

**BYE! ;)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi, Guys! I'm sad to say... This is the last and final chapter of 'Into the New World Book One: My Little Minecraft.' The next book will be published after this story, though! I will tell you what it's going to be called at the end of this chapter. ENJOY! :D**

***Deadlox's POV***

"Well, well, well," Herobrine said. "I've been expecting you two."

"We're here for our friends," I said, angry with him.

"Your friends are right over here," Herobrine said, letting us inside.

The shack opened up into a large room.

I looked up.

All of our friends were being hung up in cages.

Herobrine came into the room with us.

He used his horn.

The part of the floor where our friends were hanging above, opened up to reveal a pit of lava.

"It's your decision," Herobrine told us.

"What decision?" Sky asked.

"Well," Herobrine explained. "You can either leave Equestria, and have your friends die, or save your friends, and stay in Equestria forever."

***Sky's POV***

I had no idea what to do.

I thought of what Sky Light would do.

"No!" I shouted, jumping on top of Herobrine, almost falling into the lava.

I reached into his pocket, and pulled out a key.

I threw it to Deadlox.

***Deadlox's POV***

I flew up to the cages.

I unlocked them all, using the key that Sky gave to me.

Everypony came out, scattering around, trying not to fall in the lava.

***Sky Light's POV***

"Stand aside, everypony!" I shouted.

Everypony walked away from Herobrine.

I did a few front flips, towards him, and then landed next to him.

I punched and kicked him at the same time.

Then, I punched him a second time.

He had a bloody nose, and he was bruised and bleeding on other parts of his body.

***Deadlox's POV***

Herobrine had... died.

A glowing light came from his body.

It swirled around, and the became a huge glowing light.

I opened my eyes.

Sky and I were in our bedrooms in our house.

We were back in Minecraft.

"Sky!" I shouted. "We did it!"

"Yeah!" Sky cheered.

* * *

**YEAH!**

**The story's over now. The next book will be called 'Into the New World Book Two: A Warrior's Heart.' Everyone will go into the Warrior Cats world! I hope you like Warrior Cats. If you're reading this, then you rock! Thanks for reading this story! Remember to read the next book as well!**

**BYE! ;)**

**- Nutmeg**


End file.
